


1D One-Shots

by UnGendered



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Ageplay, Baby!Louis, Daddy!Zayn, Diaper, Diapers, Harry Styles - Freeform, Liam Payne - Freeform, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, Niall Horan - Freeform, Zayn Malik - Freeform, baby!Niall, daddy!harry, one direction - Freeform, oneshots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-04-27 11:06:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5045866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnGendered/pseuds/UnGendered
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a book where I write one shots! But not any one shots, I will write prompts and ideas and requests that you guys want me to write! Simply just comment your prompt/recuest, and what relationship you want (i don't write straight, sry), if you want something special, or anything you want to be in it or not to be in it! You can be as specific as you want, the more details I get, the easier and probably faster I will write it! </p><p>I write almost everything (I love to write ageplay tho) so don't be shy! </p><p>And to remember: Those recuest/prompts that aren't rude, will probably be written much sooner than if you're rude, just saying...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, so I write your prompts, let's get started! ^_^


	2. One Shot 1 - Sad Nialler

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello!!! I was wondering if you could write a Ziall(Zayn/Niall) in which Niall has been doing age play with Zayn for a long time, but Niall if afraid of hurting their relationship, so he starts acting up and Zayn is super confused and concerned, so he takes him to Lou and Harry to help and I'd like it to be super fluffy but if you want to make it a little sad (cause sad Niall kills me) that's completely fine. Thank you!!! I love your Zayn-centric fic btw!!
> 
> (A/N) Im so exited for my first one-shot!! Thank you for the prompt dear, and Ill do my best!
> 
> baby!Niall daddy!Zayn

Niall couldn't quite fit his little mind around it. There was just something, something in the back of his mind that screamed fix it fix it! but he couldn'tt understand what it was. He didn'tt even thing about telling Zayn about his concern, his little mind couldn'tt even seem to think about it as a option. The only thing that seemed right to do was to try to show Zayn that there was something wrong and hope that his daddy would figure it out like he always do. 

Because he knew that his daddy could fix everything, no matter what it was. He had even fixed his wooden train when one of the wheels had fallen of, so he was sure his daddy could do anything.

Later, when Zayn was about to put him to sleep, he refused to let him change him. It was this scratching feeling in his mind that told him why would he really want to change your diaper? You should do that yourself you know and it didn'tt seem fair that Zayn would have to take care of him when he didn'tt really do anything back to Zayn.

No! Dont wanna! he screamed when Zayn tried to lay him down on the changing table. He was turning around and would refuse to calm down, he did everything he could to slip out of Zayns grip.

Niall! Stop that right this instant! Zayn demanded, trying to get any sort of control over the squirming baby in his arms so he wouldn't fall and hurt himself. He tried desperately to keep him still on the table but Niall just wouldn'tt listen. He would whimper and squirm around on the table, like the material burned his skin.  
Small tears started to leak from his eyes and just as sobs started to come and Zayn gave in and picked him up in his arms while slowly rocking him against his chest.

So so baby, calm down and tell daddy whats wrong? Zayn cooed, whispering small nothings and humming short melodies in Niall ear to calm him down.

Still, there was something that told Niall that Zayn wouldn'tt have to carry you, what are you doing!?. But it wasn't as strong and he would let Zayn calm him down after a few minutes, the rocking motions bringing him close to falling asleep.

Whit a concerned look, Zayn slowly laid the now sleeping baby back on the table. He tried to see if he had a rash or any injure that would cause him to do this, but found nothing. Sighing, he tucked Niall into his crib and pulled the bars up. Whit one last heavy sighn, he turned the lights of an left the room to go to sleep.

He was concerned about his baby and wanted to find out what was wrong as soon and possible, so he could help him. He decided to go to sleep, and see if he could ask Niall in the morning. Or he would have to go to Louis and Harry for help, if it did continue. Hopefully, it was just a one time thing caused by Niall being overtired since he had barely had any nap-time that day.

_-_-_-_-_-_

Zayn hadn'tt gotten much sleep last night, and now when he finally had fallen asleep, he was woken by his alarm-clock.

Groaning, he hit the clock and tried to think about why he had even put an alarm for today. There was something unusual though, something in the air in the apartment.

He could hear the tiniest creak his bed made, and that silence made him shiver. Thats when he got what it was, Niall wasn'tt crying, giggling or making any sounds at all.

Standing up, confused, Zayn willed his tired legs to walk towards Nialls room. When he looked inside he saw Niall being quiet in his crib whit a grip around his stuffed kitty and his back leaned against the side of the crib that was facing the wall.

Ni? the word hung heavy in the air, and seemed to make it harder to breath. Looking up, Nialls eyes med Zayns and only then could he see the tears rolling down his babys cheeks.

Hurrying towards the crib, Zayn quickly picked up Niall and placed him on his hip. Niall didn'tt waste a second by gripping at Zayns shirt with his small fists and burying his face in his shoulder. Frowning, Zayn slowly walked around the room. He was confused why Niall hadn'tt called out for him when he woke up and he wondered how long Niall had sat in his crib alone, crying.

Hey Ni, did you have a bad dream? he asked softly, getting a hesitant nod in return and Niall grip in his shirt harden.

Shh, its alright he cooed, continuing to softly rock Niall while walking around the room. After a while they made their way downstairs and Zayn picked out a bottle filled with milk and put it into the microwave, setting the timer right before going upstairs again to change Nialls diaper.

So far, the house was quiet and everyone was calm. Zayn only hoped that would last and they wouldn'tt have a return of yesterday.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-

It was calm in the house until right after lunch. Zayn was on the way to place Niall in the playpen so he could clean up after the meal when Niall started to struggle.

No, no! he exclaimed when he first saw the playpen but Zayn ignored it, it was a routine that Niall was playing in the playpen after their meals so Zayn could clean up.

However when Zayn tried to put Niall down, he wouldn'tt let go of Zayns shirt.

Daddy no! Can be outside! he exclaimed, lifting his feet from the ground and clinging onto Zayn, making it impossible to put him down.

Niall! Be careful or Ill drop you! Zayn exclaimed as he regained his balance and looked down at Niall with a irritated face. He tried once more, having to pry Nialls hands of him when he would grip anything of Zayn that he could, resulting in Zayn almost losing his shirt and messing up his hair.

Niall! What have gotten into you! he exclaimed, looking down at him angry. However, his face softened when he saw the tears leaking from his eyes. But he couldn'tt give in, he had to show Niall that he couldn'tt just scream for whatever it was he wanted.

Youll have to sit there alone while I clean up and then you can get your toys he said and turned around to leave the room.

The thing with Niall was that he was usually a well behaved baby and didn'tt often need punishments. However when they was needed, they could be the simplest thing and Niall would still feel the same effect as a real punishment. Zayn could put Niall in his crib for 15 minutes while he himself sat at the other side of the room reading, and it would have pretty much the same effect as if he would have spanked the boy. Niall would come blubbering with apologizes and promises to never do whatever he did again.

Therefore, Zayn had never seen the need for a big punishment as a spanking, and he didn'tt think he would need one in the future either.

So when he came back after cleaning the kitchen, which couldn'tt have taken more than 20 minutes, he was a bit concerned to come back and not have Niall directly wanting to be in his arms of begging to be picked up.

Slowly, he walked over to the boy and crunched down beside him, softly stroking his hair. 

Hey Ni, you did good baby, Im so proud over you he praised when he lifted up the boy and placed them both in the sofa, Niall in his lap.

He continued the praises, but Niall would just sit quiet in his lap with his cheek pressed against his chest and hands neatly folded in his lap.

_-_-_-_-_

The week continued in that way, Niall misbehaving extremely much to be he and his mood changes being as confusing as ever. Zayn was sick and tired of knowing that something was wrong but not knowing what. He could see Niall struggling and he wanted to help him but he couldn'tt. 

So in the end he started searching out for someone to help him, someone who had maybe had this problem before and knew what he could do to help Niall. But there wasn'tt many who knew about they doing ageplay, and he wanted to keep it that way and knew that Niall wouldn'tt want more people to know.

So he decided to ask Harry and Louis, since they did ageplay too. So he called Harry and they decided to come over the next day, and Zayn could finally breathe out because now he had someone to help him whit this.

When they arrived Niall was down for a nap so Zayn took the time to tell the boys about the problem and what had happened. Louis wasn'tt in his headspace, so he was with them and tried to help from his side as a baby.

Maybe he feels as a different age? he suggested, but Zayn shook his head. 

No, I tried to treat him as bigger and smaller but hes just blankly refusing everything then, I dont know what to do he let out a heavy sighn and leaned back inches chair.

Is there any pattern is it? Like is it around food or toys or sleep? Harry asked, and Zayn though over it.

Well, hes not having a problem with doing things on his own mostly, its more when Im helping him or feed him or so, he said and looked over at the pair who stared at each other, straightening their back and looking back as Zayn.

I think I know what it is, Louis said he might think hes a burden to you. Hes probably thinking that by letting you do everything, hes ruining your relationship and that youll grow tired of doing everything. Hes thinking that hes ruining your relationship by this, thats why hes acting up.

The words were hard for Zayn to take in, he couldn'tt imagine the though of this hurting their relationship. They were as happy as ever with the ageplay, even happier than before it.

Oh was all he could say.

A little bit after this, Louis and Harry leaved. Zayn took some time to think about it and deciding how to handle the situation the best. It didn'tt take long before Niall woke up in his crib and Zayn could hear the moving around through the baby monitor. He stood up and walked out to Nialls nursery and collecting Niall, making sure his nappy was dry before he carried Niall to the couch. Luckily Niall was still in his half-asleep state so he didn'tt do any protests.

Hey baby, you know I love you right? And that I love doing ageplay with you, and its not ruining nothing to let me take care of you? he decided to say what he though would be the best way, without really thinking through what he said.

Niall tilted his head to the side when he looked up at Zayn, his dummy slowly bobbing in between his lips before he broke out in a big grin. His eyes crinkling and the dummy almost falling out before he reached up to press the end of the dummy to Zayns lips, kinda giving him a peck. He then fisted Zayn shirt and reached up with his empty hand to take out his dummy.

Luve daddy lots he said before popping the dummy in his mouth again and leaning against Zayns chest for a cuddle.

And Zayn knew that he wanted to do this for a long time, and he would do everything for Niall to understand that they both got everything they wanted for this. Because all Zayn ever wanted was a happy Niall.


	3. One Shot 2 - The boys find out

Prompt: Hi i was woundering if you could do one were niall is in to age play but the boys dont know he hides everything from the boys then one day he runs out of nappies so he has a few accidnets he manges to hide form the boys then on the way home form a busy day nialls cuddle up on harrys lap and he wets himslef on harrys lap and gets all embrassed and slips in to his head space and breacks down in tears and tells the boys what has happend and the boys decied to be hos daddys and get him nappies to get bk in to can u make it all cute and fluffy. Sorry if its long and dont make sense

_________-___-

Niall had been stressed lately, all too much stressed for his own good. Before all this he could calm himself down with ageplay, the feeling of being a baby and not having anything to worry about calmed him enough. But whatever he did, all the problems came back when he came out of his headspace again.

He’d been hiding it pretty well from the boys, he wore his pull-ups on daytime and his thicker nappies on the night so he wouldn’t have any accidents to explain, and because them made him feel safer.

But now when they’re back in the tour-bus it’s harder to hide it. He can't keep his nappies in a good place so he have to sneak them in and out the bathroom and he can’t throw them away since the boys would see them in the thrash.

He had a hard time to hide it and somewhere in the back of his mind he knew that the boys would find out, especially now when his supply of nappies started to come to an end. He needed new ones soon but didn’t have any chance to buy them.

But with the constant concerts and being tired most of the time he spending much time in his headspace he didn't really understand that he had to be more careful. It just wasn’t in his mind to think about that.

He started tried to not use his nappies during the night, so he could use them on the day instead and not having an accident on the stage.

That only resulted in him wetting the bed and waking up with wet sheets in the middle of the night, then having to stay awake to clean the sheets and get new ones and then proceeding not to fall asleep again, in case he would pee again.

He started growing more tired and the concerts used up all his energy and the other boys started to become worried. The dark circles under his eyes gave it away and he seemed paler and just unhealthy.

The days got more hectic and there’s more things to do, so in the car to where the tour-bus is parked, they're usually cuddling up to each other and just relaxing.

This day, Harry had Niall in his lap and the boy fell closer and closer to being asleep, he kept nodding of and the other boys was secretly all cooing. Niall had decided to go without a nappy today, to make them last as long as possible.

”Hey Ni, why don’t you sleep for the rest of the time? I can carry you inside” Harry said softly, slowly stroking his fingers through Nialls hair and kissing his forehead.

He didn’t get any answer as Niall just fell asleep, his head leaning on Harrys shoulder and his body limp in his lap.

The boys were all cooing at the adorable sight when Harry froze. He looked shocked up and met Louis eye, who gave him a confused look.

”Eh boys, I think we have a accident” he mumbled and the proceeded to move Niall more to his right tight, and revealing a wet spot in his jeans.

”Was it- Niall?” Liam asked, being the first to break the silence.

”Ehm yeah, what should I do?!” Harry said, voice slightly panicking over the fact that one of his best mates had just pissed himself in his lap.

”Should we let him be or wake him up?” he asked, not waiting to get an answer on his previous question. Liam was the first to talk (again).

”I think we should let him be, let him sleep for a bit” he said, leaning forward to pet his hair and turning around to glare at Louis and Zayn. ”Whatever you guys do, do not make him feel bad for this. We’ve all seen how unhealthy he’ve been and we have to help him, not embarrass him to death.” he said and the both boys nodded quickly, although they hadn't really though about embarrassing him at all.

Just when Harry moved Niall around to make him more comfortable, he started waking up.

”Lads? What’re ya doin” his voice was heavier when he had been asleep or when he was tired.

”Oh Niall, we have just seemed to have a… an accident” Harry said, coughing awkwardly and just then Niall froze. 

”Oh” he said, suddenly aware of the wet spot in his pants and he could feel his eyes start to burn. ”I-I’m sorry” he said, his throat suddenly feeling smaller and small tears started to fall. He tried to move out of Harrys lap, but Harry moved his arms around his small body, slightly shaking with his sobs as Niall instead turned and hide his face in Harrys shoulder.

Although he felt a little gross with pee in his lap, Harrys rubbed Nialls back and assured him that it was okay and that they wasn’t angry.

In the embarrassment, and probably a bit from the stress the last weeks, Niall started to slipping into his little headspace, rambling on and on about how he was sorry and that he had just ’tried to make it without nappies’ and was ’sorry it didn’t work’.

The boys just sat still, a bit shocked about what Niall was talking about.

”Niall, you wanna tell us something?” Liam softly said, slowly reaching forward to run his fingers through Nialls hair.

”I tried to not use the nappies cus I don’t have many left but i peed myself anyway!” he exclaimed, like it was obvious to the other boys.

”Ehm what nappies are you talking about Ni?” Louis carefully asked, sending a slightly panicked look to Harry.

”My nappies!” He exclaimed, attempting to push his face even more into Harrys body.

”Have you been wearing diapers?!” Zayn asked, his louder voice making Niall jump and starting crying even heavier, plunging his right arm around Harrys neck and hanging on tight.

The boys sat silent, waiting for something to happen. Waiting for someone to jump out ans shout ”surprise! You’re bandmate aren’t using diapers and aren’t actually pissing himself!” Nothing happened, except Nialls sobs continue. He couldn’t understand what was happening, the second he’d seen the boys faces he had gone into some fuzzy kind of headspace, like he could hear everything clearly but he couldn't understand what it meant.

He was becoming frustrated, waiting for someone to do something. That’s when Harry decided to suck it up, and help his best friend.

”Paul, could you get a few things at the store on the way home?” he wrote in a text, and soon sent over the list of things.

He then carefully slid Nialls arm from around his neck and cupped his face in his palms, ”hey Ni, no one is judging you, We’re gonna help you, because we’re your best mates.”

And all Niall could do was nod, smiling and drying his tears. Because even though he couldn’t understand what was happening, he was just happy by the way Harry had smiled at him.


	4. Chapter 4: Closeted baby (Ziall, baby Niall)

The boys were gathered in the living room and everyone except Niall was watching a movie on the TV. As usual, Niall seemed glued to his laptop while he was sitting in a big pile of duvets. They all knew that it would be awful to have to reclaim their duvets from where Niall had took them from everyone’s rooms, but everyone was content for now, almost.

Zayn couldn’t really seem to relax, and he was awfully curious on what Niall was doing on the laptop he seemed to always have close. Wherever they were, you could most likely find Niall sitting with that damn laptop, keeping it a secret from the other boys and refusing to show or tell what he was doing. The other boys had accepted defeat and let him be, Liam saying something about ’everyone deserving a bit privacy’. Everyone else seemed content with that, except Zayn.

He had numerous times tried to sneak up behind Niall to see what he was doing but the boy seemed to always be in a position where you couldn’t come up behind him. Or he heard Zayn and immediately closed the laptop or switched to Spotify. And if he was this careful with keeping it a secret it just made Zayn want to reveal it even more.

Niall also kept a secret password to his laptop, so it was impossible to get in it. Zayn had tried to just ask Niall what he was hiding but Niall always refused to tell, saying it was his privacy and Zayn should just leave it alone.

However, Zayn was close to figure out the password. He sneaked glances on the keyboard when Niall opened the laptop, and he was almost able to guess the password soon, hopefully. So far, he had the letters D-A and he knew it was an Y somewhere. He had suspicions, it was obvious that it could make the word daddy, but he couldn’t think of a reason to why Nialls password would be that. Wasn’t that like, a words used in kinky stuff? Or maybe he just had a really strong bond with his father, although Zayn knew that he never called his dad ’daddy’.

As it was right now, he was just waiting for a moment where Niall would leave the laptop and he would be able to see if he could get into it. Luckily, the moment came soon when Niall got an appointment for a check-up on his knee. When he had leaved for the appointment, Zayn waited 10 minutes before excusing himself and going upstairs in the house they all lived in for the moment since no one really had the money for their own place, and he quickly hurried over to Nialls room instead of his own.

Directly after he closed the door, he scanned the room with his eyes but couldn’t see the laptop. Realizing that Niall could have hidden it, he signed but decided to try to find it anyway, it was worth a shot. Quickly looking through the desk and suitcase that still laid open on the floor beside the bed, he finally sighed even deeper and sat down heavily on the bed before falling backwards and staring up at the ceiling. However, he frowned when his hand hit something hard and he looked to the side where a small bit of silver metal could be seen under the pillow.

Eyes brightening, he quickly sat up and opened the laptop, not hesitating for a moment before he typed in the word ’daddy’. However, he slumped back in disappointment when it just showed ’wrong password, try again’. He felt like crying, somewhere in his mind he had really though that this would work, he had been 100% sure on it. Just to be sure, he tried it with a big D, although he didn’t really laid any hope in it to actually work.

That’s why he had to let out a surprised squeak when he was actually granted access, and he was directly staring at the background with a picture of the boys making silly poses infront of the campus, the summer-weather and Harrys fresh and red-edged tattoo telling him that it was from just a few months ago.

However, he quickly swiped upwards with his fingers and scanned over the different open pages. There was a few ’pages’-pages open where essays and notes was written down from his classes and such. There was also the spotify-page, email and 2 internet-pages open. One showed a wiki-page that showed facts about something, but Zayn quickly judged it un-necessary and clicked on the second internet-page. It showed a dark-blue headline, and Zayn directly recognized it as Tumblr. He just had to throw a quick look on it though, to see that it wasn't about anything he had suspected it to be. On the time-line, was instead a few photos of baby-things, such as toys, bottles and stuffed animals. There was a text-post that said: ’Good babies loves their daddy’ with cute little pictures around it. 

Zayn clicked on ’my-blog’ and was instantly met with the same content, reblogged and likes pictured of pacifiers, diapers and such. However, he was most shocked when he saw pictures of Niall. Pictures showing Niall’s pale skin, a shirt saying ’daddy’s boy’ and a light pink diaper on him. He was sat on his bed with his back against the head-frame and his legs slightly bent infront of him, much like a baby. 

Instead of continue down the posts, Zayn just sat speechless, staring at the pictures. He was thrown out of his state when the door opened, and a shocked Niall stood in the door-way.

The air was silent and thick, the both boys just staring at each other. Nialls eyes darted to the screen, and then quickly back up to Zayns face, his eyes crinkling the slightest and they got wetter, small tears starting to gather and getting ready to fall. Spinning round, he hurried back out of the door and down the hall with Zayn directly chasing after him.

He made a attempt to get into the bathroom, but Zayn was quick enough to stick his foot between the door and the wall, hissing in pain when Niall tried to slam the door closed. Pushing the door open, he put and arm around Nialls neck and pushed him tight against his body, slowly bringing the other arm up to hold tightly around his waist.

”Hey hey, calm down Niall, calm down” he tried to coo, even though he had no idea what to say, what had even happened just?

”No! You’re all gonna hate me, I’m disgusting and I shouldn’t-” Niall shouted, but getting cut of by Zayn.

”No we’re not gonna hate you Niall, you just have to… explain”

 

Prompt: I was wondering if you could do an ageplay fic where niall is a little but he doesn't have a daddy. He has a really cute and pretty blog about being little, and Zayn somehow finds out. He can just end up knowing about it, or becoming Niall's daddy. Can be non-sexual or sexual. Do you think this is something you could do?


	5. Smacked in the head (Larry one-shot)

It was stupid, really. Louis hadn’t really done anything wrong, he had just failed to remember to bring Harry’s favorite tea, which in Harry’s defense; he had specially asked for.

But when Louis started to get all the attention even before he was inside the store, he had just simply forgot to get the tea. And honestly, Harry over-reacted way to much anyway. Louis knew Harry wasn’t really angry at him, maybe just a bit irriated. And on top of that, neither of them had gotten any good sleep the last days and the concerts had took a lot of energy. But now they was free for a few days before that would need to fly to the next country.

The boys had all decided to stay on the tour-busses with the crew to avoid all the extra trouble with traveling home or getting an apartment. And all Harry had wanted to do on the first night of the small break was to cuddle up with Louis on the couch and drink tea, but of course that wouldn’t work since now he didn’t have any tea. And even though Louis had tried to apologize and offering to go buy the tea, Harry refused to talk to him.

Harry knew he was childish and Louis knew it too, but he still held his ground and didn’t talk to Louis for the whole night and morning after. And directly when he was done with his breakfast, without any tea, he got outside to try playing some baseball with the crew Zayn had gotten to smoke, which they had forced him to do at least 100 metres from the improvised camp of busses and Niall was doing god-knows what. Although everyone knew that he was either sleeping or binge-watching some show now when he had the time. And Liam was probably calling his mum.

Louis had sat alone for a while at the table, just looking at Harrys back when he tried to follow Pauls instructions to swing the baseball-bat the right way. He sighned, before standing up and cleaning of the table from dishes and breadcrumbs. When he was done, he put on his shoes and decided to at least give it one more try and if Harry still was a stubborn baby, then let him be.

But, just as he walked up to Harry from behind, not really paying attention on what Harry was doing, he felt an intense pain in his head. Falling to the ground, he clutched his head tightly and groaned, not being able to open his left eyes from the… liquid? He slowly lifted his hand from his head and looked at it, blood dripping from the tips and the hot red liquid landing on the ground.

”Louis!” and in an instant, Harry was om the ground beside him with his head in his lap and carefully lifting his hair to look over the injure. ”What were you thinking?!”

Looking up at Harry, Louis couldn’t really hear what he was saying and his features melted together slightly. Frowning, he looked up at Harry. 

”Louis, how many fingers?” Harry asked, still hectic but more asking as it was the reaction, he didn’t think that Louis would actually have to frown and having a moment to stare at his fingers before saying, ”4” and smiling slightly. Harry quickly took down his 2 fingers and carefully and slowly lifted Louis from the ground, but stopping when a voice screamed.

”Stop, let him be on the ground!” Harry looked back at Paul, and frowned as in asking ’why?’. ”If he hurt his head or neck, it could be worse if we moved him, let’s just get an ambulance here and theyll help us” he said just as he looked back at another member of the crew who just ended a call. 

”They’re on the way, should be here in a few minutes since the hospital is so close” he nodded, and Harry carefully moved Louis head back to in his lap.

”Hey Haz, can you help me up?” Louis asked, still not really understanding what was going on. Smiling down at him softly, Harry shook his head and told him, ”No love, let’s just wait til someone comes and help us, so you’re not hurt” and Louis frowned but nodded, shifting a bit on the ground and groaning when his wrist hurt, he hadn’t really though about that before, and his headache was still hurting real bad.

10 minutes later, the ambulance crew got there and they got Louis into the ambulance, letting Harry come in the back and they were of. They didn’t turn the light on, since they had the situation under control and Louis wasn’t dying. 

When they came to the hospital, Louis got rolled into an x-ray room and they closed the doors for Harry, who sat down in the waiting-room while worriedly looking at the doors where Louis had disappeared through.

10 minutes later, Liam, Niall and Zayn came into the waiting-room, all taking a turn to smack Harry over the head for not calling them and saying what was happening.

20 minutes later, they was called into Louis room, where he sat in a bed with a bandage around his head, slight red just over his left ear and a cast on his right hand where he had landed.

”Hey Haz! They have tea here, wanna get some?”  
___

 

Prompt:  
Hey :)  
Could you maybe write larry a one-shot where louis had upset harry with something so harry isn't talking to him and louis tries everything to get harry to talk with him again but harry just ignores him but then harry is stood on a sportingfield playing baseball with liam and niall and some other crew members and louis went to approach harry from behind, harry swinged the metal baseball bat not knowing louis is stood behind him and he hit louis really hard with the bat and he gets all worried when he sees louis' face covered in blood and won't stop appologizing and louis tries to tell him it's okay even though he is in a hell lot of pain but harry is having non of it and sticks his hand up in the air asking louis how many fingers he's holding up and he panicks even more when louis get's it wrong and he picks him up and drives him to the hospital to make sure he doesn't have a concussion (which you can decide) and then when louis is all better he says he's sorry for upsetting harry earlier.  
Thank you even if you won't write it :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I’ve realized that I’ve gotten many ageplay-prompts and this is the first one that isn’t with ageplay, and I absolutely loooove to write ageplay but just so everyone know, I will write almost anything! It can be like this one, or it can be a hybrid story or maybe a poem or something. I write much, but I of course have limits as I don’t write rape (I can write stories where someone had been raped or such, but I wouldn’t write the real rape, but more like in my Niall centric ageplay)and I can’t really write smut (I could try though, I’ve just never done it but I’m up to try I think haha) and I’m never gonna judge anyone! 
> 
> The worst thing that would happen would be that I just wouldn’t write it if it’d pass my limits. And Hell, if there’s someone who’s gonna be judged, it’d be me haha. Now, on with the story and thank you for reading this!


End file.
